The wedding
by LezJen
Summary: The day had finally arrived. After months of insufferable fittings, tastings, and conversations with Ma, we were there. I finally got to marry my Maura.


_The wedding_

The day had finally arrived. After months of insufferable fittings, tastings, and conversations with Ma, we were there. I finally got to marry my Maura.

I felt like my heart was about jump out my chest. Standing outside the church, going through my vows, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I wanted this to be perfect. For Maura.

I wanted this to be the start of our happily ever after. I wanted this day to be a memory we'd always be able to look back on with a smile.

I didn't want to screw this up. I had done too much of that in the past, and destroying my, hopefully, one and only wedding day was not something I'd like on my record.

"Janie?" Ma came out of the church, already teary-eyed, and with the brightest smile on her face. "Honey, it's time. Let's go."

I took a deep breath to steady myself. I could do this.

I put the vows back in my pocket, and walked inside. I walked slowly towards the altar, feeling every eye in the church on me (doing nothing to calm my nerves). The room was filled with flowers and candles, and I was finally grateful for every hour Ma had spent on planning this. It looked perfect.

I reached the altar, took a final deep breath, and looked back at Ma. A tear rolled down her cheek.

The music started, and the whole crowd stood up. I felt like I was about to pass out. That is, until the bride appeared in the doorway.

Any doubt, any nerve, and any thought disappeared as soon as I laid eyes on Maura. She had never looked more beautiful. And it wasn't the hair. It wasn't the make-up. Neither was it the dress we'd spent months to find.

It was the way her face lit up the entire church when she started walking towards me. It was the way her smile glowed like a star in the night sky, and the way she looked at me. Oh god, that look. A child's face on Christmas doesn't compare to that. That pure bliss.

I could feel a tear streaming down my cheek when she reached the altar. When she took my hand, a small sob escaped me.

I fought desperately to hold the tears back. "You look beautiful," I whispered.

She squeezed my hand, both as a thank you and a way to try to calm my emotions. If possible, her smile grew even brighter.

The priest started speaking, but I couldn't focus. All I could comprehend was the sight before me. We held both eyes and hands, until it was time to exchange vows.

I took a shaky breath. Speaking in front of people was never something I was particularly good at.

But as I started speaking, I realized I wasn't doing this for the people sitting behind us. I was doing this for us, promising to give my life to my love.

"Maura," I started shakily. "Maura, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were something special. We may not have had an ideal first meeting," I said, and I could hear a small chuckle coming from Ma. "But… but I feel like the journey we've had has made us stronger. Separately, but more importantly, together." I took a small pause, feeling tears escaping me again. "I knew from early on that what I felt for you went beyond friendship. And I'm sorry that I let so many things come between us before I had the courage to tell you. I promise I will do everything I can to make that up to you, for the rest of my life. I promise I will love you, and I promise to do my damn best to make you happy. I feel so lucky to have had these years with you, and I can't wait to see what the rest of our lives will bring us. I love you, Maura, and I always will."

"Oh, Jane," Maura whispered, no longer able to hold back the tears.

"In all my-" a quiet sob interrupted her. "Sorry. In all my life, I always felt like something was missing. No matter how many guys, or serial killers, I dated," she paused to let everybody laugh. "No matter how many, I never seemed to fill that void. But then I met you," she said, and her smile grew to impossibility. "And ever since, my life has been that fairytale I always dreamed of. Where I met the love of my life, and lived happily ever after." She paused to take a deep breath. "Every day I wake up, I can't believe this is not a dream. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found you, and gotten to keep you. You are everything I ever dreamed to hope finding, and I… I know the journey may get rough, but I promise to always stay by your side. I love you, Jane. And I always will."

My emotional state made it impossible to speak, so I brought her hand up to my lips and gave it a heartfelt kiss, before the rings were handed to us.

"Ready?" the priest asked, and neither of us could do more than nod.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, do you take this woman to be your wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

I looked Maura in the eye and smiled. "I do."

"And Maura Dorthea Isles, do you take this woman to be your wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"Yes, I do. With all of my heart, Jane."

I felt like I was on some kind of substance when I placed the ring of her finger. I couldn't believe that this miracle of a woman was about to become Maura Rizzoli.

I could tell Maura was barely able to hold back the tears when she returned the gesture.

I laughed. Out of pure joy, I laughed. Maura gave me a confused look, but started laughing softly as well.

"I am happy to say, I now pronounce you wife and wife," the priest said, turning to look at me. "You may now kiss the bride."

I quickly grabbed hold of Maura's waist and neck, spinning her around and laying her down, kissing her with all the joy and love I felt. Everybody stood up and started clapping, and I could hear Frost and Frankie cheering.

I never wanted to let go. I kissed her for what I hoped was an eternity, before she pulled back to laugh. That laugh that made my heart stop, and made me determined to keep my every promise.

I kissed her once more before lifting her up and carrying her out of the church. I was determined to make the rest of our life worth while.

Starting with our wedding night.


End file.
